First Circles of the Serpent
the Malakhim of Verdanis are prolific, and the Second and Third Circles are constantly finding need to create new breeds to fulfill needed roles. The most commonly found in Danizelle's company are detailed here. Razor Widows Somewhere in the chaos of Kobraska's rage and the furor caused by many of his component souls, the enigmatic, and oft-gregarious Razor Widows were born. Easily twice the size of a man, colored black with blood-red highlights these Malakhim are shaped like deadly spiders, capable of spinning webs to trap prey and climbing any surface not specifically made to deter them. these demons are known to be avid conversationalists, loving nothing better than to discuss their experiences and memories with anyone who would like to share a tale or two themselves. however, their gregarious and helpful nature is often overshadowed by their insatiable curiosity, which they indulge by devouring any creature they believe might have interesting memories worth experiencing firsthand. Their nature allows them to strip the memories of any creature and use them as sustenance. The process strips some of the utility of the life experiences. The Spider may learn what it means to seduce someone, and the feel of a lover's touch by living their prey's memories, but if she were to try (horrifying thought) she would have to learn to do so on her own. Frequently used as interrogators and historians the Razor Widows have absolutely no fear of death among each other, after all each is little more than a memory itself encased in demonic flesh and hungry for more. the Razor widows are ferocious pack-hunters capable of tearing armed legionnaires to ribbons. But their utility outweighs their horrific appetites. How else might one learn who was hired to betray you? The Widow's appetite lays out the would-be assassin's path to the target as openly as a book would. Sadly, the Widows cannot comprehend the fear of death held by so many others. After all they preserve the memories of their victims in whole, and often their personalities incorporate the personality of the devoured. a fine thing, no? When Widows wish to share memories, they fight, and the victors cannibalize their siblings. they view it as sharing. After all when they wish to reproduce they capture and coccoon dozens of other demons, mortals, animals, whatever they can find that has a pulse and a nominal awareness of it's surrounding and inject a memory into the body held within. The memory overcomes the mind of the victim and devours their memories in turn as their bodies warp to become new Razor Widows with personalities primarily based upon that of the memory they were born as, and the personality of the poor bastard they were born of. Each core memory used to create a widow can be used again to re-create it, obviating any fear of death they might have. Special abilities: Memory devouring. If a Razor widow eats a living thing, it gains the memories of that thing, which could be as simple as the life of a deer or as complex as the entire life of a courtier. Razor Widows cannot learn new skills this way, simply gaining the collected, unedited and complete life memories of a creature from the moment it was born, to the moment it was torn apart and consumed. Consuming memories is the most beloved pastime these beasts have, and they consider it a tragedy when a creature dies before they can eat it and preserve them for eternity. Webbing: They spin webs to trap people, or store prey for later rather like a normal spider does. Category:Exalted: The Green Knights